Un instant de recueillement
by Archanlika
Summary: Une pause dans leur journée assez mouvementée pour se recueillir.


Coucou voici un petit OS bonne lecture

Merci a ma bêta LeonaArgentC

* * *

La ville ensoleillée de Beacon Hills est silencieuse, peut être trop, considéré tous les événements qui se sont déroulés depuis un certain temps. Cependant, les habitants profitent de ce nouveau calme pour rattraper le temps perdu et se consacrer à des activités oubliées. Dans le salon d'une petite maison, un père de famille regarde son fils faire son sac pour la journée.

Non, il n'a pas cours, il veut seulement nettoyer la tombe de sa mère.

Le père est le shérif de cette ville. Il est debout, entre le salon et la cuisine, et regarde son fils bouger dans la pièce : en effet, l'adolescent cherche des choses dont il aura besoin pour la tombe.

-Je te rejoins quand mon service est terminé, avec les bouquets de fleurs qu'on a commandés.

Stiles hoche la tête en fermant son sac à dos. Il prend les clés de sa voiture sur le meuble près de l'entrée. Avant de sortir de la maison, il va faire un câlin à son père. Noah embrasse la tête de son fils et, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme s'écarte du shérif, sort et marche jusqu'à sa voiture. La Jeep démarre après que Stiles ait allumé le contact et l'adolescent roule jusqu'au cimetière de la ville.

Il gare la voiture sur le parking, prend son sac sur le côté passager et rentre dans le cimetière en soufflant. Il regarde autour de lui et constate qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde. Il fait un signe de tête à une dame et il traverse les allées jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la tombe de sa mère. Il remarque que du nettoyage a été fait. Il pose son sac sur les graviers.  
Il s'accroupit en souriant devant la tombe où le nom de sa mère est inscrit : 'Claudia Stilinski'

-Salut. Oui, je sais, nous ne sommes pas venus depuis un moment, mais je n'ai sais pas si tu le sais, on a eu du grabuge à cause des loups et d'autres bestioles… Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une excuse… Sache qu'on t'aime profondément.

En souriant, il se redresse pour chercher dans son sac un sachet afin d'enlever les fleurs mortes ainsi que les feuilles des arbres qui son tombées sur la tombe. Il fouille dans son sac afin d'en sortir également une éponge, puis se rend à la cabane du concierge où des seaux et de l'eau sont mis à disposition. L'adolescent actionne le robinet et, en attendant que l'eau chaude coule dans le seau, il regarde aux alentours. Ses yeux se posent sur Derek et Cora, qui étaient postés près des tombes des membres de leur famille. La jeune fille brune, qui l'avait vu, lui fait un petit signe de la main que Stiles lui rend. Derek remarque l'humain et fronce les sourcils. Il suit des yeux le jeune homme qui marche avec le seau en main et découvre la raison de sa venue au cimetière : il nettoie la tombe de sa mère. Derek reporte alors son attention sur les tombes des Hale.

Stiles prend l'éponge pour nettoyer la tombe de la saleté qui c'est incrustée. Il ne fait que ça pendant une bonne heure, totalement concentré sur sa tâche, puis, à bout de souffle, décide de faire une petite pause. Il prend une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et observe les environs : il remarque plus loin Isaac et Chris sur la tombe de la mère du jeune loup. Celui-ci s'aperçoit de la présence de Derek et de Stiles en train de nettoyer leurs tombes, tout comme lui. Le loup rougit violemment, puis retourne à sa besogne.

Stiles prend un sac poubelle qu'il remplit avec diverses choses, va jusqu'aux conteneurs afin de le jeter et croise Cora, qui balance ses propres déchets. L'humain imite la louve alors que celle-ci prend la parole :

-Je remarque que tout le monde a eu la même idée.

Elle se tourne pour regarder les autres continuer à nettoyer et Stiles fait la même. Les deux jeunes aperçoivent chose Peter, qui est venu aider sa famille. Il dépose un bouquet de fleurs sur chaque tombe et caresse celle de sa femme. Il discute même avec elle quelques minutes. Stiles regarde ce que fait Isaac : celui-ci est assis à même le sol et parle à sa défunte mère, tandis que Chris est allé rejoindre les tombes de sa femme et de sa fille.

D'un coup, son souffle se bloque, et Stiles, machinalement, commence à compter ses doigts. Il doit vérifier s'il ne rêve pas. Les loups posent leurs regards sur l'adolescent, inquiets, et Chris suit également le mouvement lorsqu'il repère Isaac observer quelque chose avec méfiance et prudence. Cependant, le jeune homme reprend assez rapidement contenance lorsqu'il constate qu'il est bel et bien dans la réalité.

-Pardon…, déglutit l'humain.

Cora hoche la tête et retourne voir sa famille.

Une main se pose sur l'épaule de Stiles et, en se retournant, il croise le regard de son meilleur ami Scott, qu'il considère comme son frère, et le loup le prend dans ses bras.

-Calme toi, souffle son ami.

Stiles se détache de son ami et tous les deux marchent en direction de la tombe de la mère de l'hyperactif. Scott se penche sur la tombe et commence à parler :

-Coucou ! Oui, je sais, je viens rarement te voir et je m'excuse, mais sache que je garde toujours un œil sur Noah et Stiles, tout comme maman. Sache qu'il peut toujours compter sur nous en toute circonstance.

Noah et Mélissa rejoignent les garçons et Stiles embrasse la joue de Mélissa. Scott entraîne sa mère un peu l'écart afin que le shérif et son fils puissent parler à Claudia, seuls.  
Noah s'avance sur la tombe et se penche.

-Bonjour mon amour. J'espère que tout vas bien pour toi et que tu rencontres chaque jour de nouvelles personnes. Ici, dans cette ville, entre les loups et d'autres bestioles, on va bien. Mais ton fils me rend dingue parfois.

Le fils en question pousse un petit « Hé ! Même pas vrai ! » indigné et Noah se détourne de la tombe pour regarder son fils, un rictus amusé déformant son visage. Stiles rougit en tirant la langue à son père et Scott rigole doucement. Noah parle encore quelques instants avec sa femme, puis laisse la place à son fils.

-Bon, je viens encore m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir visité dernièrement...J'ai eu un petit problème de parasite… Je…

Chris et Isaac ne sont pas loin d'eux et les attendent également. Chris observe Stiles : il a détesté le jeune homme pendant un temps, après la mort d'Allison. Il lui a crié dessus, l'a maudit, puis l'a prit dans ses bras en lui disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Cora, Derek et Peter viennent également les rejoindre et, en silence, ils restent à attendre le petit groupe.

Stiles continue de parler à sa mère :

-Tu as pu remarquer l'étrange famille qu'on compose depuis un moment ! J'espère que de là où tu est, tu as rencontré chaque personne de cette famille : des loups-garous, une Banshee et des humains... Il y a truc qui me fait toujours rire avec les loups : c'est quand il courent à quatre pattes ! Même Papa le dit !

Noah secoue la tête et n'ose pas regarder les loups en question. Chris, cependant, se retient affreusement de rire, car il faut quand même avouer que l'adolescent hyperactif n'a pas tord.

-Je t'ai raconté pleins de choses et nous devons partir... Je t'aime fort... et tu me manques beaucoup...

Il se relève et dépose un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, puis prend le reste des bouquets et va en déposer un sur chaque tombe des proches de la meute, en parlant aux personnes mortes.

-Bonjour la famille Hale ! J'aime bien taquiner votre fils, il se montre grognon mais c'est véritablement une bonne personne. Il est toujours là pour donner un coup de main ou nous botter le cul quand on fait une bêtise, et il appris à nous faire confiance.

Derek roule des yeux tandis que Cora est amusée par les propos de Stiles. Le jeune homme regarde Peter timidement, comme pour demander la permission de déposer un bouquet sur la tombe de sa femme. L'ancien Alpha hoche la tête avec bienveillance.

Il fait la même chose avec la tombe de la mère d'Isaac et dépose une fleur de lys sur la tombe d'Allison.

Stiles va ensuite rejoindre le petit groupe. Chaque personne regarde les tombes de leurs proches un moment, puis la meute se dirige vers le parking, tout en évoquant l'idée d'un dîner plus tard chez Derek.


End file.
